Tsuyu Asui (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820587 |no = 8435 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |description = Calma e giudiziosa, Tsuyu dice sempre quello che pensa, a prescindere dalle situazioni. È molto gentile e attenta, a prescindere dal fatto che le persone tendano ad emarginarla per via del suo aspetto strano. Con il suo Quirk, Rana, ha dimostrato di essere una risorsa eccezionale quando si tratta di combattere al fianco di altri eroi. Durante l’esame finale viene messa in coppia con un altro studente, con l’incarico di sconfiggere un avversario formidabile. È necessaria l’azione combinata della loro astuzia e delle loro capacità per colmare la grave carenza di entrambi a livello di potenza. |summon = Non importa quanto siamo virtuosi. Se infrangiamo la legge, non siamo migliori dei villain! |fusion = Ci conosciamo solo da qualche giorno, come sappiamo di chi possiamo fidarci?? |evolution = |hp_base = 7739 |atk_base = 2275 |def_base = 2275 |rec_base = 2275 |hp_lord = 8599 |atk_lord = 3250 |def_lord = 3250 |rec_lord = 3250 |hp_anima = 8631 |rec_anima = 3012 |atk_breaker = 3488 |def_breaker = 3012 |def_guardian = 3488 |rec_guardian = 3131 |def_oracle = 3131 |rec_oracle = 3607 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Percezione Acuta |lsdescription = +150% DIF; +60% REC e PS massimi; aggiunge probabile effetto di riduzione ATT per 1 turno agli attacchi; riduce danni del 15% per 2 turni, con danni subiti sopra una certa quantità e aumenta la barra BB durante la difesa |lsnote = 30% chance to add 20% Atk reduction and 20% mitigation after receiving 5000 damage, 12 BC fill and 10% guard mitigation |bb = Colpo Saltellante |bbdescription =Aumenta la riduzione dei danni durante la difesa per 3 turni; aumenta barra BB durante la difesa per 3 turni; riduzione dei danni del 50% per 2 turni; consente Furtività (aumento dei propri ATT, DIF, REC) per 2 turni; aumenta barra OD |bbnote = 10% guard mitigation, 10 BC fill upon guarding, 150% parameter boost to self, 10% OD fill |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 18 |ccbbt = |bbmultiplier = |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Colpo Rapido |sbbdescription = Combo di 15 ATT d’Acqua su tutti i nemici (dan. relativi ai PS rim. e aum. freq. colpi crit.); combo di 30 ATT Acqua casuali su tutti i nemici, infligge vuln. critica e elem. 2 turni; aum. danno element. Acqua 3 turni; anomalia stato casuale a ATT x3 t. |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attack, 10% critical, elemental vulnerability, 150% Water elemental damage, 25% chance to inflict ailments |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |ccsbbt = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 3000 |ubb = Colpo Astuto |ubbdescription = 19 attacchi di Acqua su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti e aumento frequenza colpi critici); riduce danno del 100% per 3 turni; aumenta ATT, DIF, REC, DAN Acqua per 3 turni; aggiunge anomalia di stato casuale all'attacco per 3 turni |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attack, 100% DoT mitigation, 350% boost to parameters, 400% elemental damage, 100% chance to inflict ailments |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Balzo della Fede |esitem = Ochaco Uraraka, Allmight |esdescription = Aumenta danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato (tutti) quando Ochaco Uraraka è nella stessa squadra; +15% a tutti i parametri quando Allmight è nella stessa squadra; annulla tutte le anomalie di stato e ripristina PS x3 turni in difesa (tutti) |esnote = 50% damage boost against status afflicted foes, heals 3500 - 4000 HP |evofrom = |evointo = 820588 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 750122 |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Evento collaborazione My Hero Academia - 10-21 Agosto 2018 |rare = 2 |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia |addcatname = Tsuyu 7 }}